The Mushkoop Kingdom
by Fawful
Summary: A different ending happened in Super Mario 64, changing everything. Spoilers in the first chapter.
1. Mysterious Link

As everyone knows, in Super Mario 64, Mario beats Bowser again, saves Princess Peach and the guards. Princess Peach gives Mario a kiss on the nose(?), and bakes him a cake. Mario has had other amazing adventures against Bowser. However, what if something else happened? What if, in another reality, things turned out differently? What if there was something much more rewarding than a sappy ending?

It began with Bowser being beaten for the third time…  
King Bowser was hurt pretty badly. Super Mario had thrown him onto three bombs. Laying on his back, he screamed "NO! All I wanted was a friend…"

Mario looked confused for a second. Then, he looked very alarmed.  
Bowser replies to this. "Yes, Mario... I can feel it, too…"

Mario looked very surprised.

Bowser smiled. His plan to get it all through to Mario had worked. They had mysteriously been reading each other's minds. How it worked, we'll never know. Needless to say, they have a pretty strong connection.

Bowser spoke again, saying "I know... I shall comply…"

Bowser disappears and leaves a star behind. Mario got a Wing Cap from touching it. He flies out of the area. He then lands in front of Princess Peach's Castle. He uses the Power Stars to get Peach and everyone out of the castle walls. She slowly lands in front of the door, next to two guards. Mario goes up to her with his cap in his hand. She opens her eyes and looks around for a second. The Princess says "Mario," but she was cut off by being hit by Mario's cap!  
"Mario!?" She wonders what had gotten into him. Had he lost his mind? The guards come towards Mario, but they are no match to Mario's punches. Peach runs inside, scared. Mario chases after her. The rest of the six unnamed guards appear, but they're also defeated. Mario chases Peach to the third floor, at Tick Tock Clock and Rainbow Ride. The last guard appears. He is the most famous one, and he has a name, unlike the other ones. His name is Toad... the Toad.  
"Mario! What are you doing?" Toad cries. "I helped you a lot before, and you manage to restore the Power Stars to the castle... Why are you against us? Did Bowser do this to you?"

Mario remains silent.  
"No way... You... You must have been brainwashed!" accused Toad. They fight. Toad is strong for a Toad. It was a close battle, but Mario was victorious.


	2. Hidden Truths

Mario chases Peach to the last secret course where Bowser was. He finds her at the end of the course, where Bowser was fought.  
Peach tries to be peaceful before she defends herself. "Why? Why are you doing this? We had something special... What about Baby Mario and Baby Luigi?"  
Mario remains silent for what seems to be a full minute.  
"Mario…"

Mario looks behind him. The guards had all regained consciousness. It was hard for Mario, but he needed to get to his point.  
Mario talks slowly. "It... was my intention all along! I always wanted something for saving you from Bowser, but you always gave me something like radios... Granted, after Dinosaur Land, we had two sons, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, but that's not enough! I wanted power, your power! I wanted to get married... for us to be king and queen... If you valued your life, why didn't you reward me!? You were going to bake a cake, but what kind of reward is that for a hero!?"  
Peach was shocked. "Are you trying to overthrow me?" she asked.  
Mario laughed. "Bowser told me the truth about you…"  
Peach was really shocked. "He couldn't have…"  
Mario laughed again. "Yes... He told me of your corruption... You dated Bowser under the disguise of being kidnapped, while me and Luigi broke our bones to save you!"  
Peach broke down. "It's true! That's why... I'm... I'm the mother of the Koopalings!  
"I've always had my suspicions, but I've always shrugged them off... Now that I know your truth, you shall know mine... Bowser & I... We were a lovely couple!"  
Peach couldn't believe her ears.  
"... WHAT!?"


	3. A Golden Age

Mario continued. "We were the happiest of people... But when you came along, you brainwashed him into dating him, because he's royalty! To have both the Koopa Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdoms you took him and tortured him, until he did what you said... In reality, he fears you…"  
Peach confessed. "It's all true…"  
"It pained me to battle him again and again... I always had a hidden sorrow... Luigi didn't seem to be sad, but then again, he was always dating Daisy instead of people like Bowser... Still, he went through all the trouble of going through adventures... When Bowser told me of your corruption, it was the last straw! I'll do what I should have done a long time ago!"  
Bowser appeared behind Peach. The guards also gang up on her, knowing the truth. Peach has some cool magic powers, but she was outnumbered, and would have surely died if she tried.  
Peach screamed "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

They get closer to her.

"NO!!! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!!!"

They rape her.  
Later, outside the Mushroom Castle…  
A group of reporters surround Peach, Bowser, Mario, Luigi, and the guards.  
Bowser states "Princess Peach Toadstool, you are exiled from the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom. You are to live on the barren, deserted planet, Venom."  
"NO!!! I WANT A RECOUNT!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!"  
The guards take Peach to a nearby spaceship and fly her to Venom.  
Mario announces. "Okay, now that we have power of the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms, some things need to be changed."

Mario pulls out a huge list.

"Bowser & I agreed to all of these... First of all, Bowser & I are your new kings. Second, the same guards will still watch over the Mushroom Castle. Third, I will now live here in the Mushroom Castle. That means that my house and pad will be vacant. Fourth, my brother, Luigi, will become the goodwill ambassador. Fifth, the Koopa Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom will be combined into the Mushkoop Kingdom! Sixth, Princess Peach's Castle will be bulldozed into a mall. Seventh…"  
The Mushroom Castle is uprooted by Bowser's Castle.  
"… the Mushroom Castle will be on Bowser's Castle, bringing the Koopa and Mushroom Kingdoms closer than ever!"  
"My Love, I could not have said it better myself!"  
"Yes, but we have forgotten one very important thing…"  
"What is it?"  
"Who will be our successors?"  
Bowser thinks about it for a second.  
Bowser asks "How about... Wendy O. Koopa & Baby Mario?"  
Mario liked that idea. "Sounds perfect. Alright then."  
Luigi, the goodwill ambassador, finally speaks. "We are truly entering a golden age…"


End file.
